


Adoración

by Cibbs



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, Hannibal ama a Will, M/M, Porno con sentimientos, Primera vez, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will ama a Hannibal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibbs/pseuds/Cibbs
Summary: El sonido que Will profiere cuando el pulgar de Hannibal se desliza sobre su ingle y cepillea la base de su polla, está desnuda en su vulnerabilidad y, sospecha Hannibal, se parece mucho al dolor. Dejando de tocarle, Hannibal coloca su rostro al nivel del de Will, observándole de cerca.Los ojos de Will están cerrados otra vez. Respira con dificultad y Hannibal baja la cabeza junto a la nuca de Will y aspira, reconfortándose al comprobar que lo que causa el aroma no es el miedo.Olisquea de nuevo, ruidosamente, supone, con la oreja de Will tan cerca, simplemente porque quiere. Y, maravilla entre las maravillas, Will se ríe y se retuerce bajo él.Esta es la primera vez que hago una fic banal. Will es tímido y está abrumado y se inclina para ocultar sus ojos tras sus manos, Hannibal tiene cuidado con él.





	Adoración

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pragnificent (PragmaticHominid)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PragmaticHominid/gifts).
  * A translation of [Adoration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810203) by [Pragnificent (PragmaticHominid)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PragmaticHominid/pseuds/Pragnificent). 



Hannibal no ha hecho sino separar las piernas de Will, la presión suave en el interior de sus rodillas se torna una resistencia ligeramente tímida, y ahora Will está ya inundado por una maraña de excitación y vergüenza.

Hannibal observa el rostro de Will mientras desliza sus calzoncillos hasta quitárselos, viendo como se pone cada vez más rojo, y cuando los dedos de Hannibal cepillean sin querer el empeine del pie de Will, su cuerpo entero se estremece con el ligero toque.

“Estás muy rojo, Will.” Dice, sin esforzarse en ocultar el placer en su voz, y Will gime y se cubre la cara con ambas manos.

Hannibal está casi vestido por completo, pues solo se ha quitado la chaqueta de su traje y los zapatos. Comprende, como frecuentemente comprende las cosas sobre Will (no a través del pensamiento racional, sino con un sentido para la intuición prestado por el propio Will) que se sentiría considerablemente más vulnerable si Hannibal también estuviera desnudo.

Hannibal coloca sus manos sobre el colchón sobre los hombros de Will y se inclina sobre él, esperando. Un ojo verdigrís le mira de cerca tras un bosque de dedos, pero cuando Will se da cuenta de que le observan, cierra los ojos con fuerza.

Fuertemente consciente de cuánto puede escapársele, Hannibal no intenta mover las manos de Will. “Will” Dice en vez de hacerlo, modula su voz para persuadirlo suavemente. “Déjame ver tu rostro.” 

La expresión de Will es de vergüenza. No mira a los ojos a Hannibal, su mirada va a todos lados, salvo directamente a él, y Hannibal no intenta forzarla.

Desliza su pulgar por el borde de la garganta de Will, bajando y bajando y bajando, y salta silenciosamente sobre la cicatriz que hay bajo el ombligo de Will. Sabe con certeza que cualquier percepción de que esa cicatriz le da placer sería suficiente para terminar, para dejar a Will abandonar con una furia nauseosa. A lo mejor, más tarde (un mes, un año, o diez desde ahora) estaría bien tocar esa cicatriz e intentar comprender los sentimientos que le provocaría tocarla, pero no ahora.

No le molesta la idea de esperar.

Ahora Will lucha para no liberarse bajo el tacto de Hannibal. Sus puños, enredados en los laterales de las sábanas, se abren y aletean cual pájaros cazados, queriendo volar otra vez hacia su rostro, pero prisioneros por capricho de Hannibal. El sonido que Will profiere cuando el pulgar de Hannibal se desliza por su ingle y cepillea la base de su polla está desnuda en su vulnerabilidad y, sospecha Hannibal, en cercana a algo parecido al dolor.

Dejando de acariciar, pone su rostro a nivel del de Will, observándole de cerca.

Los ojos de Will vuelven a estar cerrados. Respira con dificultad y Hannibal agacha la cabeza hasta la nuca de Will y aspira, tranquilizándose de que lo que causa el aroma no es el miedo.

Olisquea de nuevo (puede oírlo, supone, con la oreja de Will tan cerca) simplemente porque quiere. Y, milagro entre los milagros, Will ríe nerviosamente y se retuerce bajo él.

Wil puede, al fin, observar a Hannibal ahora, aunque el sonrojo es más brillante que nunca. Hannibal sabe que es su propia sonrisa, reflejada en él, lo que se coloca tan cómodamente en el rostro de Will.

“¿Voy más despacio?” Pregunta Hannibal, aunque, realmente, no ha hecho nada apenas aún.

“No.”

“¿No?”

“Sigue.” Dice Will. “Por favor.” Y la nota de súplica, entremezclada con el deseo, causa nuevamente su asombro.

Hannibal tarda, anhelante, esperando a ver que pasará si lo prolonga. “Tienes que quererme de veras.” Observa. Pretende que su voz suene maliciosa, o petulante, o algo parecido, pero incluso en sus propios oídos tiene un deje que se acerca a una especie de pasmo.

Will resopla. “No te pongas chulo.” Dice, y Hannibal apoya la frente contra la clavícula de Will y ríe, casi en silencio, sabiendo que Will puede sentir la risa en el ritmo del aliento caliente contra su piel.

“¡Cállate!” Dice Will, no realmente enfadado. “Solo quiero decir que… que me activo fácilmente, ¿sabes?

“Mi querido Will, todo te afecta profundamente.” Hannibal respira. “Eres una bendición.” Y mientras dice esto, se desplaza abajo y encuentra el pezón de Will. Lo frota con su nariz, parece rígido al tacto y siente como Will empieza a retorcerse bajo él cuando se lo mete en la boca.

Guiándose por el tacto, Hannibal busca entre las piernas de Will y encuentra su polla. Will empieza a gritar casi inmediatamente. Un rosario de maldiciones, gritos de júbilo, el nombre de Hannibal una y otra vez… Pero no hay nada que suene a “Para” o “No”, así que lo sujeta con la mano y lo acaricia, mientras su boca aun ansía el pezón y las manos de Will encuentran sus hombros y se agarran, clavando los dedos en él a través de su camisa de lino.

Por la mañana, Hannibal aun tiene pequeñas ronchas en forma de media luna donde le agarraron los dedos de Will, que le provocarán un inmenso placer. Pasará gran cantidad de tiempo observándolas en el espejo y sintiéndose poderoso y confiado por su habilidad no solo para abrazar a Will con fuerza sin haberle hecho daño irreparable alguno, sino por haberlo pasado bien él también.

Al cerrar Hannibal sus dientes alrededor del pezón de Will, aplicando solo una presión muy ligera, Will se cubre los ojos con el brazo derecho. Hannibal mantiene el pezón entre sus dientes y lo recorre con su lengua, y por unos tres segundos, todo el cuerpo de Will se pone rígido, desde los dedos de los pies contraídos hasta la rigidez de su cuello. Entonces, con un estremecimiento, se corre.

Increíble, lo fácil que ha sido.

Hannibal apoya la oreja contra el pecho de Will, escuchando los latidos de su corazón y su respiración entrecortada. “Te tengo.” Dice, sin estar seguro de qué propicia sus palabras y desconcertado lejanamente por él. “Ya está.”

Cuando Will no le responde, Hannibal se preocupa porque se ha equivocado, y hay algo que no está bien.

Mueve las rodillas, de modo que puede observar a Will, viendo que ahora sus dos manos cubren su rostro enrojecido, con los dedos entrecruzados. El sonrojo (los ojos escondidos) ya no muestran su encantadora reserva. Siente la mortificación de Will en su propio vientre.

Una franja estrecha de la frente de Will es visible sobre los dedos entrecruzados y Hannibal lo alcanza y le peina el pelo, deslizando los dedos a través de los rizos de Will.

No ayudaría nada decirle a Will que no se avergüence, sabiendo que solo haría más difícil la situación.

“Déjame que te bese.” Dice en su lugar. “Por favor.”

Will deja lentamente que sus manos caigan, pero cuando sus labios se unen, es violento, y Hannibal comprende casi al intante que no solo estaba avergonzado de la manera dispuesta y excesivamente entusiasta en la que su cuerpo había repondido al tacto de Hannibal, sino también vergüenza por lo que quería hacer con Hannibal a cambio que lo condujo a esconderse tras sus propias manos.

Los dientes de Will arañan el labio inferior de Will, cogiéndolo, sujetándolo y mordiéndolo con fuerza. El sabor del óxido es fuerte en la lengua de Hannibal. Los dedos de Will se enredan en su cabello y, cuando Hannibal intenta escabullirse, le tira del pelo, volviendo a colocarlo donde estaba. 

Para cuando Will le libera, Hannibal es el que jadea. Puede sentir una delgada línea de sangre que gotea de su labio roto. Su lengua sale disparada y la coge antes de que se deslice por su mentón, saboreándolo.

El rostro de Will está entre un rugido y una sonrisa desafiante, satisfecha de sí misma y Hannibal puede ver un brillo ligero de sangre en sus dientes. También lo saborea. 

Se encuentra de repente (vorazmente) al borde de su propio control, todo apunta a que se quedará a medio camino, sin llanto.

No busca a tientas precisamente la hebilla de su cinturón y vuela, aunque está más cerca que nunca a de esa indignidad. Los condones y el lubricante están a mano en la mesita de noche, y los coge con unas manos que no están completamente tranquilas.

Will dice algo entre dientes mientras Hannibal se introduce en él, profiriendo un sonido casi de dolor que acompaña al de encontrarse de repente completamente abrumado y Hannibal hace un esfuerzo en detenerse.

“¿Paro, Will?”

“No, maldita sea. Más fuerte.”

Y así lo hace. Está casi completamente callado, y Will chilla, pero para cuando Hannibal se corre, ambos están sin aliento y hechos polvo.

Se tumba al lado de Will, que se estira suavemente sobre su hombro hasta que ve los ojos de Hannibal, pero su mirada vacila, parpadeando.

Tiene vergüenza, otra vez-

Will observa el espacio en el hombro de Hannibal mientras le pregunta: “¿Hice bien? Me refiero a todo. No… ¿No he hecho nada mal, verdad?”

Hannibal se incorpora para quitarle a Will el pelo de los ojos. “Te adoro sin duda.” Dice y se agacha para volver a besarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> El verso “El sabor del óxido" es de la canción “Body and blood “ (Cuerpo y sangre), de Clipping.


End file.
